Fallen Books
by Cupcakedefender
Summary: Castiel Novak is living a simple peaceful life. Closeted from most of his family, he’s just waiting to leave. Enter Dean Winchester, new to the school and a few fallen books from the library and suddenly Cas wants to stay where he is forever. (High School AU)
1. 1

"Castiel Novak! Get up or you'll be late!" Cas groaned, almost slipping out of bed. His mom had called from down the stairs, making sure to wake him before she left for work, as she usually did.

"C'mon Cas! There's not a moment to waste!" He heard Gabriel call from outside his door.

"Gabriel get down here as well already," their mother said before shutting the door audibly behind her, as if she were never coming back. Sometimes, Cas wished she didn't.

Cas heard thumping footsteps come and go around the steps before deciding to finally shower.

"Morning Castiel," Michael mumbled as he passed. Gabriel was probably spreading jam on his toast by the time Cas got to the shower. Cas could practically hear it, as he could almost every morning.

The shower was cold and short, Cas pulling on a sweater once he got to his room. It smelled like fabric softner, but the good kind. So did his jeans and socks and he would be lying if he said he didn't like the scent. It was etched into his nose since birth almost.

"Morning Cassie," Gabe had said without looking up from his mug. He was finishing homework he should've done last night. "How's the senior life treating you?" School has started a few weeks ago and Cas wasn't so enthusiastic about it.

"It's fine Gabe." Gabriel had been held back twice now. He was determined to leave the hell hole of a school this year as he put it. Their mother hoped the same.

"Go on you too. You'll be late," Michael said, his mouth on the rim of his mug.

Michael went to college near by, close enough that he could live at home. He took classes later in the day so he would be able to have a full breakfast before leaving, now that he ate much anyway.

Gabriel packed up his things sloppily while Cas slipped on his shoes, grabbing his coat from the coat hanger. It was a tan trench coat that he insisted on wearing with everything, no matter the occasion. He slipped off during school, keeping it safely tucked away in his locker. If it was cold, he kept it on all day.

Gabriel drove them to school in a fading yellow 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. He found it cheap a few years back and the old girl was still running strong. Cas spent his fair share of time making sure the car was still in good condition, a bit more than Gabriel.

"How's Hannah?"

"Hmm?" Cas responded, not paying attention to Gabe.

"How's Hannah doing?"

"She's well. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking."

"We're not together Gabriel."

"I know."

"I'm gay Gabriel."

"I know that too." Cas sighed, staring at Gabe before turning his head to stare straight again. "I just wanted to see if she was anything like Hester."

Hester. Boy did Cas remember Hester. Hester was his best friend in Sophmore year. He trusted her and she trusted him. But maybe he trusted her a bit more than he should've because he came out to her. She was the second person who knew, after Gabriel.

"Cas are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling great Hester. It feels as though a rock's been lifted off of me!" He exclaimed, happiness shone in his eyes. He smiled at her, waiting for a smile back but it never did come. Instead, her face twisted into disgust.

"Cas that's not allowed! You know God doesn't like," she lowered her voice, "homosexuals." She spit the word out as if it was poison on her tongue.

"Hester I-"

"Castiel you're disgusting. Vile." He could feel small tears trickling down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I hope to never see you again!"

"Hester please! Listen to me." She got up, her hands at her sides.

"You'll burn in hell for this," Hester proclaimed without looking back at him. That summer, Hester and her family moved away without a word to Cas. He felt numb at the news. He had nothing to say to her and refused to have her name brought up. His mother assumed they got in a fight and so did the rest of his family. Gabe knew though. It was one of the rare nights where he wasn't bubbly, tricky, annoying Gabriel. He was serious and was there for Cas. Cas never forgot that night.

"Well she's nothing like Hester." At least not so far, Cas had thought. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Hannah completely. He would wait and see.

"Good," Gabe murmured as he pulled into the school parking lot, a group formed around one parking space. Cas caught a glimpse of shiny black paint and small bits of leather, but nothing else. He bumped into a few people on his way into school but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

He nearly folded his coat and gently put it inside his locker, taking out a few books in exchange. He lazily walked to his first period, waiting for the bell once he sat down. He saw Hannah from the other side of the room. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back, feeling too tired to smile.

"Alright get in your seats. The bell's rang so now it's my time," their teacher had announced as he did every morning. "Now I want you all to meet the newest addition to our school." A few murmurs were exchanged in the room before the door opened. "Everyone, welcome Dean Winchester." Cas glanced around the room. The only empty seat was next to him.


	2. 2

"Mr. Winchester, why don't you have a seat next to Castiel." Cas kept his head down, trying to look as unapproachable as possible. "Castiel if you could please raise your hand for Mr. Winchester." Cas cursed under his breath, slowly raising his hand. "Off you go Dean." Cas heard Dean's shoes come towards him and Cas put his head up. He glanced at Dean as quick as he could and then decided to ignore him.

Cas couldn't focus during class. He couldn't figure out what was wrong but he knew there was something. Maybe Gabriel slipped something into breakfast. It would've been possible but Cas remembered he didn't eat that morning. Maybe something happened before class that he couldn't remember.

Cas looked at Hannah. She was leaning over and talking to someone else. He felt weirdly lonely. Cas turned his head down to his paper and tried to focus on the worksheet that was passed around. But he couldn't remember what to do. He looked over at Dean, who was absent mindedly looking at the ceiling. _Great way to start the first day_ Cas had thought. But he couldn't focus on Dean either. He just wanted the period to end.

And as if the heavens above heard him, the bell rang. Cas slipped everything into his backpack and quickly stepped out of the door, waiting next to it for Hannah. They had their next period together and one of them would always wait for the other.

"Hey," Hannah had said, her binder clutched in her arm. Cas only smiled in return. "How was your weekend?"

"Lucifer came over, got in a fight with Michael, then left."

"Again?" Cas nodded. Lucifer would often show up at home and then yell at Michael. He had graduated college year ago but still hung around sometimes. Michael found it tiresome. He would sometimes mutter about graduation being a year away. Michael planned to move away, far from Lucifer.

"How was yours?"

"It was fine. I finally organized my room."

"That's good." It was the passing periods that were the most awkward. There wasn't anything to talk about yet. Nothing mildly interesting was there to talk about. But Hannah always found something.

"So, the new kid. What do you think Cas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to be friends with him? Or something like that?" Cas furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head slightly.

"Why? Do you Hannah?"

"Possibly." Cas thought about Dean for a little. He didn't seem like the type to be friends with Cas. And Cas didn't want to be friends with Dean. He looked like trouble and Cas didn't need that. He just wanted to slide out of high school unnoticed for the year.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabriel was in their class as well. Hannah, Gabe, and Cas all sat at one table. The seating chart was nonexistent and Cas liked it that way.

Hannah set her binder down and then her backpack, putting it on the back of her chair. Cas left his backpack on the ground next to his chair. He didn't trust his backpack to stay on his chair the entire period. Gabriel kept his backpack underneath his chair.

"Alright everybody, lets get to work!" And the period began. It was a math class, equations easy enough to solve. Gabe would glance over at either Hannah's or Cas's papers and then scribble something down. Hannah usually rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't fond of Gabriel. Like most people, she found him annoying. Especially with the tricks he'd pull, it was hard to not find him an nuisance. But Cas was accustomed to it all by now. He rarely complained.

As soon as class had started, it ended. Cas stood over Gabriel, who was awfully stuffing papers into his backpack, waiting for him. They had the next class together without Hannah. Hannah had already left the room as soon as Gabriel got up.

"You'll make us late Gabriel."

"But not today Cas." Cas groaned and started walking with Gabriel next to him. Gabriel began rambling about the randomest of things, taking anything and making it into something. Cas let out a sigh of relief as soon as he stepped into the next classroom.

Cas sat behind Gabriel, thankful it wasn't the other way around. If it was, Cas would never get any work done with Gabriel poking his back or something of the nature.

Cas turned his body to grab things from his backpack, facing away from anyone else. When he had finished, he heard small murmurs and whispers in his direction. He doubted they were because of him. Cas turned to look up, most of his classmates facing the chair next to him, whispering together. Cas turned his head to the left to find none other than Dean Winchester next to him again.


End file.
